


Band-Aids

by terryreviews



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Well, he's not just going to leave you bleeding. Come on into the TARDIS and you'll be right as rain.Sequel to: Being Afraid
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Band-Aids

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a short, kind of humorous, follow up to the previous story.

Unlike in the movies, with plywood and Christmas lights, this was tangible, solid, structures humming with power. Bonified alien craft.

You glimpsed the majority of this amazing thing through the corners of your downcast eyes, relying on his gentle tug to guide you.

"Get you right as rain in a minute. Just through here."

Soon enough you were sitting in your underwear on the lid of a mundane toilet seat in a fairly mundane bathroom as The Doctor applied some goop to your palms and knees. It tingled.

"Give it twenty minutes and this stuff will have you better than new."

"Thanks," you pointedly looked away as he rose from his knees. You smiled humorously to yourself. At least two of the three things you wanted to happen happened. Your jeans were on the floor and he'd been on his knees.

"Scooby-Doo or Barbie?"

You lifted your chin, "hm?"

"For your Band-aids. Scooby-Doo or Barbie?"

You felt a real smile start to creep in, "I thought that I'd be healed in twenty minutes?"

He shrugged, "part of being hurt is having fun picking the band-aids." A goofy grin broke over his handsome face as he held out each box.

You nearly fell over you were laughing so hard.

"A...a hot alien....comes...comes down to a..." you held your stomach, "a bar...and has magic healing goop...and...and...cartoon band-aids!"

"Oi, both of these are classics," the offended tone offset by his barely repressed laugh.

"Oh, damn. That's," you shook your head, and still giggling you pointed at Scooby, "hilarious."

"See," he applied the first band-aid, "nothing to be scared of."


End file.
